


Lost

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's moving out, he's watching her pack from the doorway. He's having trouble letting go of characters and shutting her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 06/07/13 LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge. It is a work of fiction based on a photograph of Renner

    She could feel him watching her from the doorway.  
    “I don’t have to go you know,” voice barely louder than a whisper, not entirely sure she wanted him to hear, but needing to say it nonetheless.  
    He’d gone to a dark place in that desert shooting the movie. She knew as he stood there behind her, remnants of that man remained inside as well as what was visible physically. While there was a little piece of him in every character, it was pieces of those characters that came back with him sometimes which could prove problematic.  
    Suddenly she felt her hair moved to the side and lips softly kissing her neck, Jeremy. Tongue and teeth, followed by that familiar feeling sure to leave a mark, Will. These two were proving a heady combination, she wasn’t entirely sure whether she hated it or secretly loved it. Her body loved it, knowing she’d feel him smile against her neck as his fingers discovered how wet she was already. The problem only that edgier was the single kind of intimacy he wanted lately.  
    “Fuck,” she breathed, tipping her head back against his shoulder.   
    He had one arm across her body, hand in her bra, fingers on her nipple just a little rougher. The fingers of his other hand were already hitting a steady rhythm inside her that had her climbing faster toward that edge than she wanted and he knew it. He was quiet, the only sounds were the slick ones his fingers made as he pumped her and the whimpers coming from her mouth as she gave in to the pleasure.   
    “Let go, baby,” he whispered against her ear, pressing another soft kiss just below.  
    “Jeremy,” she cried out.   
    Before she was even done coming down from her high, he had bent her over the bed, panties torn out of his way, pushing inside her with one deep thrust. He held her hips steady and fucked her.  Widening his stance slightly, he pushed against her legs to open them even more.   
    He leaned down over her back to whisper in her ear, “Touch yourself for me.”  
    She was helpless to do anything but what he asked.   
    “I want to hear you come again,” his voice rough and commanding.  
    As she neared that edge a second time, she felt his fingers joining hers, pinching and pulling just enough to tease that last part out of her. His name fell from her lips again as she came.  
    She got up shakily and sat on the bed. He sat down next to her, running his hand through his hair, “I don’t want you to go,” his voice thick with sadness.   
    She put her hand on his leg, “Stop shutting me out then. If you want a partner, you have to treat me like one. Sex isn’t the problem, fucking instead of talking about what’s bothering you, is.” She took a deep breath, “The man who used to kiss me like I was that first drink of water in the desert, I’m afraid he’s disappearing and I miss him,” a tear fell from her downturned face onto her lap.      
    His hands were on her cheeks instantly, turning her face to his, “I’m right here, baby,” his eyes stricken. She saw realization in them, he got it. His eyes softened, gaze falling to her lips, asking permission. The kiss was long and slow, alternately deep and hungry like he couldn’t get enough, then soft and gentle.   
    Will would still be there, always a part of him like the others; Jeremy just needed time to find the balance.


End file.
